Gordon, the confusing demon
by LiftedStarfish
Summary: This is a story about a special demon, named Gordon, that can break the fourth wall. Don't question the quarrels I may have with him. Just go with it. He tries to help Nick on his adventures though, so yay. Rated T for future violence and strong language.


**This is my second fanfic. Note, I started my frist in March/April of 2014, and have not published a second chapter for it. Unless the second chapter for this is already out, do not expect it to be out soon. Enjoy.**

 **Italics indicate me speking to Gordon**

Hello. I'm going to introduce myself, because I'm a character that you don't know in this story. I'm Gordon Teran. I am a demon, like most characters in the book series you have read, such as Caleb, Nick, Adarian, and Acheron. I am not like those demons though. I am a demon that not even they can detect. As you have probably guessed already, I am very comparable to Deadpool.

Yes. I am that kind of character. Now that isn't my only demon power. I can not only reach out to the reader, and communicate with them, I can also rewrite previous text in this fanfiction. So you better watch it Starfish. Nothing you write is set in stone. If there's something I don't like, I will change it.

Now. What is the point of this fanfic? I'm going to find Nick, and help him not go Malachai on the whole universe. So now I'm walking into sanctuary, because where else would he be at 3:40? (yes, I said that so you readers would know what time it is, because that is what us book characters do) I see nick doing his homework, and decide to sit accross from him in the booth.

"Whatcha doing there Nicholas?" I say, to startle him, just because it makes the story more intersting.

His heat pops up and looks at me, I can see the worry in his eyes,( oh one other thing, just because I'm a wall breaker, doesn't mean I'm omniscient) "Who the fuck are you? Are you going to eat me? Or kill me?" I found his question to be a little OOC, but whatever Starfish is just starting to write.

"No. Now, I want you to go someplace with me, and then you need to summon Caleb and Nekoda. I need to talk to you guys about something." I said to him, not that I thought he'd listen to me.

"Why would I go with you? I don't know you. And how do you know about Caleb and Kody? Are you a stalker?" Ugh. seriously Lifted? Way to OOC. Wtf? I mean, he doesn't ask questions like that. Fuck it I'm just going to stop complaining and move on with this.

"No, I'm not a stalker, however I do know alot about you. Like the fact that you're a demon. And so is Caleb, and that your girlfriend is a Ghost. Can we go someplace so we can talk to them now?" I asked, hoping he would comply.

"Fine, just don't try to pull anything weird." he said, standing up and putting his work in his bag.

Just as he put his bag on is back and was ready to walk out of Sanctuary, I heard his mother call. "Hey boo, where are you going? And who's your little friend?" Oh man, I wish I could laugh right now, but It's not the best of decisions. I think you guys would agree. I'd probably get hit by nick, his mom would yell at him, and then shit would continue south. but anyway back to the story. This paragraph is too long.

"Hello Mrs. Gautier, I'm gordon, a freind of Nicholas. I was just talking to him about a project that is due in a next thursday, and we haven't even started it. I was taking him to my place so we could do so. I appologise for not asking your permission." Holy shit. I pulled out the formality there. I used her last name, his full first name, and I pulled out the quick wit the useually is reserved for Kyrian or Acheron.

"Oh, well, thank you. Nick, why didn't you tell me there was a project due?" She turned to him and he totally was about to freak out. BUT NEVER FEAR, GORDAN IS HERE!

"He probably forgot, I know the writer of the fanfic forgets is homework all the time." I said it so normally too. She's gonna think I'm crazy now.

"Oh, okay well, he should start keeping something to remind him. I won't delay you two any longer. Bye boo." With that she kissed him on the cheek and we left. I find it amazing that she totally brushed off what I said like it was nothing. I guess Starfish just didn't want to go through the trouble of writing a shit load of other shit to explain how she handled it.

Anyway, this is where he's going to end the first chapter. I know, it's really fucking lazy. Can't we at least continue until me and Nick are finished talking with Kody and Caleb?

 _No. I haven't thought that far into the story yet._

What the fuck man?

 _Oh shut your face._


End file.
